Thoughts
by Bookwormjavajunkie
Summary: Loralei and Luke's personal thoughts on their relationship. Three parts. Song Fic. ***A/N w/ news about the GG spinoff.....kinda****
1. Part 1

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the formatting. As I'm writing this I'm not even sure if this'll stay formatted properly. Remember this is only part 1 of 3. I also want to say that the characters probably wouldn't necessarily listen to the songs I'm using. Just so That is known. And yes, this is I'm Glad by J. Lo.

I own Nothing. Not this song, not GG not even the computer this is saved on.

**__**

Baby when I think about  
The day that we first met (the day that we first met)  
Wasn't looking for what I found  
But I found you  
And I'm bound to  
Find happiness in bein' around you

  
**_I'm glad when I'm makin' love to you  
I'm glad for the way you make me feel  
I love it 'cause you seem to blow my mind  
Every time  
I'm glad when we walk you hold my hand  
I'm happy that you know how to be a man  
I'm glad that you came into my life  
I'm so glad_**

She watched him wiping down the counters of his diner, tucked into his flannel shirt and back-wards baseball cap. This was the Luke she had always known, the one she had always depended on. What took her so long? Well, she thought, there was all the stupidness. Max, Christopher, Alex. Him being with Nicole. God, Nicole, she shuddered. He had almost married her, almost. If she hadn't come in late one night after the cruise, after Luke had proposed, crying then he would be married to Nicole right now. She remembered the night all too well.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" Luke had asked, concerned, groggy.

"My best friend's getting married." She had replied.

"Oh." He was quite for a second. "Rory told me not to do it."

"She did?"

"Yeah. She and Jess, and well this whole town seem to have this notion that...."

"You love me."

"Yeah."

"I hope so." She whispered. "Because I think I might, I could possibly. I might love you, Luke. I know the timing's all wrong, but..."

He looked at her. "You know, Jess came right out and told me I was in love you with once."

"Was he right?"

"Yeah, he was."

"Now what?"

"Now I tell Nicole. She's not going to be happy."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

What she didn't know was that he had finally given up on them. And when she said she thought she might have loved him a part in him screamed for joy. Now, maybe, he could be truly happy.  
  
**_I dig the way that you get down_**

And you still know how to hold me (and you still know how to hold me) 

Perfect blend, masculine (can't get enough now) I think I'm in love 

Damn, finally

She had never felt this way, not with Max or Alex, not even with Christopher, the father of her miracle. She never knew she could feel this way about anyone. Dating for her had long since become meaningless. Something she had done to keep her time occupied while she was away from Rory, away from Sookie, away from.....Luke. She had never thought of it that way. It gave her something to do when she was away from him. Was that why she came into the diner everyday, usually several times a day? Had she been growing closer and closer to him, falling more deeply in love with him every minute she spent with him for all these years? He had told her once that he had loved her since she stopped calling him Duke, maybe even before. Had she loved him then too? It didn't matter. She loved him now and would love him always. And he loved her.

  
**_I'm glad when I'm makin' love to you  
I'm glad for the way you make me feel  
I love it 'cause you seem to blow my mind  
Every time  
I'm glad when we walk you hold my hand  
I'm happy that you know how to be a man  
I'm glad that you came into my life  
I'm so glad  
  
I'm glad  
That you  
Turned out to be  
That certain someone special  
Who makes this life  
Worth living  
I'm glad  
You're here  
Just lovin' me  
So say that you won't leave  
'Cause since the day you came  
I've been glad_**

He came over and gave her a kiss. "Coffee?" "Do you have to ask?" "It'll kill you." "I know." But she could die happy. She was finally in love. With Luke. Who would've ever thought it would be with Luke.

  
**_I'm glad when I'm makin' love to you  
I'm glad for the way you make me feel  
I love it 'cause you seem to blow my mind  
Everytime  
I'm glad when we walk you hold my hand  
I'm happy that you know how to be a man  
I'm glad that you came into my life  
I'm so glad_**

I love you Luke Danes. She thought giddily. I love everything about you. The way you and Taylor bicker, the way you refuse to decorate the diner on holidays. The way you think everyone in this town is crazy and how town activities are stupid. How you are always late to town meetings with us, and even when you think we're insane you're on our side. I love the way you love Rory, like she was your daughter, and how you have always been there for her. I love the way that even tough you look tough, deep down you're shy. I love the way you don't shave, and when you kiss me you leave little red marks on my chin. God, Luke I just love you.


	2. Part 2

__

I own nothing, once again, Savage Garden owns these lyrics and I definitely do not own GG. If I did would I be here writing fanfiction? I don't think so.

A/N: Okay, I know it took me a while to get this up, I'm sorry. I had finals and then I had to fight with the computer until about 2 am last night to get it to let me format properly. Also, for those of you who may be following my other fics, same reasoning applies. After Rory loved me fans, I'm stuck, my poetic energy is not flowing. But, I should be done with this fic in a day or two. If I didn't say it before, this is my first ever song fic. Anyway, here it is.

Maybe it's intuition   
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe 

She walked into Stars Hollow, holding a little baby in her arms, asking for a job and coffee. And I fell in love. Lorelai Gilmore carried her daughter into a strange town, with even stranger people and made it work. She's led a wonderful life, with it's many trials., and has raised a wonderful daughter. A daughter I love as much as if she were my own. She used to call me Duke, when she first came here, and it frustrated me. Not really because she called me Duke, but because I thought she couldn't remember my name. I just wanted her to remember my name. She was beautiful. She was seventeen. I had no business messing with a seventeen year old mother who was on her own and almost literally helpless. Mia took her in, gave her a job, and for that I will be eternally grateful. I decided to be her friend, her confidante, be there for her whenever she needed someone. But I loved her.

**__**

  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life   


It's always been there, my love for her. I don't remember ever not loving her. I dreamed about her even before I met her. 

**__**

  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe  


She's sitting at a table in my diner, drinking coffee and talking with her daughter. It's so familiar, her sitting there rambling about the dumbest little things. Yeah, so she's certifiably insane, that's what makes her, her. Oreos. I hear her talking about Oreos. There not really Oreos if they're not chocolate on the outside vanilla cream on the inside. It's a conspiracy. It's so comfortable to have her here. It feels like home anywhere she is. It feels like after all my life I have finally come home. **_  
  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you _**  
  
I walk over and kiss her, tell her that I love her. She tells me she loves me too. Ah. It's good to hear her say it. I can hear those words even as I lay in my bed at night, running through my head, and though I'm not with her I can be happy. Because she loves me.  


__

A/N: Okay, I know it was short. Sorry. I think it sums things up pretty well. I'm really liking doing this. I'm gonna be sad when it's over. Anyways, reviews would be appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
